1 in Infinity
by SMackenzie307
Summary: Spencer thought life as a teenager was complicated. What happens when a stranger changes everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first story. I'm very nervous about posting this. I hope you like it and review! Reviews will be my biggest motivator! Let me know what you think! PLEASE. **

**Oh and I don't own South of Nowhere! Enjoy**

Chapter One

First dates are ALWAYS nerve wrecking. But blind dates, blind dates are awful, horrifying, scary, a bad idea, unpleasant, terrible, horrendous, nerve wrecking and just bad. I mean you haven't even met the person before! What if they are weird? Or they could be a crazy, irrational criminal or ex murder on the run looking for their next victim to…

"Earth to Spencer."

Date-nap you, for you never to be seen again! What if…

"SPENCER!"

I jump, "God Aiden!" I rub my ear. "Could you have yelled in my ear any louder?"

"Sorry, I tried talking to you, but you were in Spencerland." He laughs as he steps away from me.

"Spencerland? Really Aiden?" I say as I walk over to my closet. "How original."

"You are worrying about this date wayyyyy to much. Relax. Your mom has had worse ideas."

I smile, "Like when I was little and she made me go on that play date and a little boy spilt red Kool-Aid all over my new outfit."

"And then you pushed his face into the mud."

I laughed as I close my closet door to change. "He deserved it!" I yell, so he can hear me on the other side.

"Did not! That's when I knew you were like your mother!" He yells back.

He did not just say that. I open up my closet door after I putt my dress on. "Take it back!"

He smirks, "No."

I walk up to him, "Take it back or else."

"What are you going to smash my face in the mud again?"

"No, I'm much more evolved then that." I walk over to his book bag.

"Spence… what are you doing?" He asks eyeing me.

"Oh, nothing." I say digging through his bag. "Got it," I whisper and casual start to walk away.

Aiden climbs off the bed, "What do you have?"

I smile and make a dash to my bathroom, "Nothinggg."

"Spencer! Give me back my phone!" Aiden yells running after me.

"No!" I slam the bathroom door shut and lock it. "What should I send to Madison?"

"What! No! Spencer, come on. Let me in, this isn't fair!" He shouts as he bangs on the bathroom door.

"Oh Madison. I've loved you ever since my big brown eyes saw you. I love your accent. I dream about your body laid against mine…" Suddenly the door opens and Aiden rushes to get his phone back. I laugh, "No, I told you to take it back. How did you find the key?"

He tickles me, "I'm lucky like that. Just hand me my phone and no one gets hurt."

"Never!" I laugh.

He tickles me more and presses my body against sink. I struggle to keep the phone in my hand. Finally he pins my arms behind me. I look up to see his face inches from mine. We both stay like that for a while, catching our breath. His eyes seem darker, what is staring at? Is there something in my teeth?

"Spencer… I want to…"

I laugh and hand him his phone back, "It's okay you're forgiven."

He looks at me confused, "No, Spencer I think that I…"

"Spencer, your date is here!" My mom yells from down stairs.

"Okay mom! I'll be right down!" I yell back. I turn back to Aiden. "What were you saying?"

He shakes his head, "Have fun on your date."

I try to read his face, there's something else I know it. But, I don't push for answers because my axe murder awaits downstairs, " Kay, you better keep your phone on you incase I need you to save me. Do I have anything in my teeth?"

He blushes, "Of course. And no, your smile is pretty as always."

I walk down stairs to see a surprisingly handsome fellow. Blonde hair and blue eyes, like me. Hm… maybe this night wont be so bad.

* * *

Okay so this night is worse then bad! He is so boring! We've been siting here for 20 minutes now in silence. So far our conversations have evolved around how fast I think it would take for the bread to grow fungi. How the hell should I know? Then he has to complain to the waitress that there is no such thing as sweetened tea. There is not a process for un-sweetening the tea. Who cares?

"Um… I think that I'm going to use the ladies room." I say as I get up and hurry to the bathroom. I take out my phone to call Aiden, "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I say as his phone goes to voicemail. "Crap! Ugh Aiden where are you? This date is awful. He is literally sitting there trying to calculate the amount of time it will take the bread to mold. Call me back ASAP."

I hear a laugh, "That bad huh?"

I turn around and see the most beautiful pair of brown eyes ever. I can feel my face turn red, "Um, yeah. I mean I guess it's good that he isn't a crazy axe murder looking to datenap me or anything."

She looks at me confused. Oh god! I can't believe I just said that out loud. "Oh, yeah I'm…"

She interrupts, "On a blind date, I get it. Those suck. Mom set you up?"

I laugh, "Yeah and now my best friend is MIA."

She smiles and opens the door, "Which one is your date?"

"The blonde all the way in the corner."

"Oh we can totally sneak by him. Come on," She says grabbing my wrist.

She's touching me, why do I care that she's touching me? I snap out of it. "Wait, just ditch him?"

She laughs, "Fine, if you're not confortable with ditching him. You can just continue on your amazing date."

I look back over; I did not want to go back to that table. "Fine, but we have to make it quick. He might lose interest in the bread any minute now."

She laughs and quickly drags me out the bathroom and through the front of the restaurant. Finally we reach outside, "I don't think he is ever go to stop checking out that bread."

I laugh, "Yeah. He did that for like 20 minutes. Hey I don't even know your name."

She smiles and extends her hand, "Ashley and you are?"

"Spencer. Nice to meet you Ashley ." I reach out and shake her hand. There's that feeling again… weird. I let go, "Are you ditching someone too?"

"Yeah, a family dinner. My parents are divorced, once a year we come here to have a 'family vacation' and dinner always ends up in a fight. Then I go to the bathroom and ditch the place."

"Seems like you have everything figured out."

"Not everything. Would you like to hit the board walk with me."

I look at the ground, suddenly finding my shoes very interesting. "Um, I don't know."

She takes my hand, "Come on, it'll be fun. I promise that I'm not a crazy axe murder or anything."

I laugh, "Okay, but only if you buy me some food. I ran out of there before I could get my meal and I'm starving."

"I got you covered. Were even able to get some bread with all that the Mclovin' going on?"

"No, I was scared he'd bite off my hand or something."

She smiles. God it's so beautiful. What was the? Get it together Spencer.

**Thats the first chapter. Should I continue? Any tips? I'm very new to this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: wow I didn't expect all of those reviews. Thank you all for reviewing! **

**These go in order as they appear in my reviews, not really sure which guest would go to who lol: **

* * *

**Guest: I'm glad you like the story and my style of writing (: **

**Lymar: Thanks for the encouragement, hope you like this chapter too and still want me to continue. **

**Lovegun1983: I'll try to keep updating, especially if everyone stays interested. **

**Guest: Thank you so much! Glad you find it funny. **

**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy: I'm not going to lie, I was pretty excited when I saw that you reviewed my story lol. I've read some of your stories and they are really good. Hopefully you like this new chapter!**

**CR00****: Thanks! Glad you like it! **

**Annais81****: Updated (: Hope you like it**

**ashleyss27****: Glad you like it. Enjoy the update!**

**Dominomino****: Very encouraging. Thanks! Enjoy! (: btw. Sorry if this is weird, but I liked saying your user name lol. It was fun to say. **

**Judelltar****: If everyone continues to review and enjoy the story I will be more then happy to continue. Glad you like it!**

**last2know: I have a few ideas to where it might be going. Defiantly more Spashley to happen! Keep reviewing to find out :D **

**CountryCutie: Haha I know! Grammar isn't my forte. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**ON TO CHAPTER TWO:**

Ashley and I sat on the boardwalk eating some ice cream. It was nice. She seemed to get me in a weird kind of way. We both have controlling mothers and have had our fair share of devastating dates.

"Okay so let me get this straight," I put my spoon in my cup. "You're from New York and every summer you come down to Florida on vacation?"

"Correct."

"Why Florida? Why not like… I don't know. California?"

She reaches for my cup and puts it under hers, "Because that's where my dad lives. We like to go to a neutral place. It's relaxing here. Plus my mom loves showing off her body in a bikini."

"I see. When do you go back?"

She shifts on her feet, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" My voice cracks. I clear my throat, "So soon."

She walks over to the trashcan and throws our trash away, "Is someone going to miss me?"

I blush, "I mean as much as a stranger could possibly miss someone that they just met a few hours ago. I mean you did save me from that awful date, so I am very grateful for that. And you bought me food and ice cream, that's like the universal sign of friendship for me. I mean ice cream is amazing, don't you think? Some people like frozen yogurt, but I…" I look over at Ashley. She smiling, its sooo pretty, especially in this lighting. Wait why is she smiling? I blush even more, "Oh god, I was rambling."

She laughs, "You were."

"I'm sorry, when I get nervous I…"

She takes a step toward me, "I make you nervous?"

I feel my heart fall to my stomach. If I wasn't nervous then I am now, "Um, yes. I mean no…maybe."

She closes the last few inches between us, "It's okay you make me nervous too." She leans close to me, I close my eyes and then… 'MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD' I quickly look down bumping heads with Ashley! "OW!" I answer my phone, "What Aiden?"

"Ouch! Violent much?" I can practically hear him frowning through the phone.

I rub my head, "Sorry, just a bad time. Where the hell are you, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I fell asleep playing video games. I'm sorry. Is it that bad?"

I look over at Ashley who is rubbing her head also, "I left. I'll have to explain later."

I can hear the confusion in his voice, "Why not now?"

"Because I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." I close my phone and turn to Ashley, "Are you okay?"

She rubs her head some more and smiles, "I think so. Milkshakes Spencer? Really?"

I smile too. I just can't help but smile when she does, "It's a long story."

She turns around and looks back towards the water. I can't help but miss being that close to her. Then the realization that I almost kissed a girl hits me. "Ashley are you…"

"Gay?" She turns back and looks at me. I just nod. "I don't really define myself by labels… Are you?"

"No," I answer before thinking. Her eyebrows furrow and she turns back around. I mean I'm not, I've been with a few guys. I've never even thought about kissing a girl before now. "But, you confuse me."

I can almost see her smile, "Spencer, I've never…"

"Ashley! There you are! Way to leave me at the restaurant like that." This girl says running up to us.

Really! What is up with all these interruptions!

"Kyla this is Spencer, my new friend. Spencer this is my step sister, Kyla."

Kayla extends her hand, "Nice to meet you Spencer."

I shake her hand, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Ashley come on, let's hit Ego. You know who will be there," Kayla says nudging Ashley's arm.

You know who? Does Ashley just randomly hook up with other people? I mean duh Spencer! She's hot. She can get anyone she wants, why would she want anyone like you? Guess I get to go home and wallow now with a big tub of chocolate ice cream and watch the notebook over and over and..

"Spencer!"

I jump, "Huh!"

"She's really spacey," I hear Kayla whisper to Ashley.

Ashley elbows her, "Would you want to come to Ego with us?"

"Um, I don't know. My mom still thinks I'm on the date and all. I should probably be getting home."

Ashley takes my hand and makes a puppy dog face, "Please. It'll be fun."

"How can I say no to that?" Did I just say that out loud? Mental face palm.

"You can't." She looks me up and down, "Although we have to take you to change."

I look down at my dress and frown, "What wrong with my dress?"

"Nothing, you're beautiful, but I wouldn't want your dress getting messed up. It's far to nice to be wearing to a club."

"I don't have anything else to wear though."

Kayla laughs, "I think we can find you something."

We go back to their condo. It's huge! Like bigger then my house huge. Ashley leads me over to her room and she hands me some clothes. I blush, "Are you sure I'll look good in this?"

"You'll look better then good. Bathrooms are over there," She says pointing behind me. She pulls off her top to change. Her abs are amazing! She smiles when she sees me staring. I quickly turn away and head to the bathroom.

Finally I finish changing. I have to admit Ashley was right. I do look better then good. I walk out the bathroom. Ashley turns around and looks at me, I mean really looks at me, up and down and side to side. I smile.

"Wow. Spencer cleans up well, " Kayla says and she walks into the room.

"Told you," Ashley winks at me. "The cab is out front. You guys ready?"

**A/N: Anyone have any idea what might happen at the club? I do(: Maybe Ashley runs into you know who ;) Who do you think you know who is? Hint: It's a South of Nowhere character. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SON characters. **


End file.
